The Book of Berk
by emblah01
Summary: A collection of HTTYD oneshots and drabbles. Various genres and characters used. Mostly Hiccstrid. Rated K-T. Please review!
1. Time

_I'm starting this so as to keep myself organized in the HTTYD fandom._

_This is just a place for me to store my little drabbles and stuff for HTTYD, because I don't like them just randomly laying about on my laptop._

_So why not put them on the internet?_

_The length of these will probably range from 100-1 500 words, with a lot of different characters and genres. Don't fret, though, I love fluff, so plenty of fluff is coming your way._

_Just not this one._

_Music for this is 'Au Revoir' by OneRepublic._

_Setting: Five days after the first movie._

* * *

_Time_

* * *

He still wasn't used to this.

He wasn't used to people noticing him in this way: the smiling and the waving and the kind questions. Sure, he was used to getting noticed; it was kind of hard to go unnoticed when all you did was screw things up and cause trouble.

Astrid had fled after about two minutes of stuttering and awkward glances after she had kissed him. He was still a little confused as to why she had done that _willingly._

For one, she had never expressed anything but disgust and aggressiveness towards him before he had shown her Toothless. And, to be honest, he was feeling a little resentful.

Two, she could have chosen any guy on the island, being who she was and having her status, and she had chosed _him._

He leaned back on Toothless' scaly hide, sighing and soaking up the sun of the beautiful day.

He had managed to escape his village on his dragon to the cove where he had first befriended the Night Fury. He couldn't handle too much change at once, even if it was supposedly good.

Why did they think that, after years of showing him nothing but disgust and disappointment, they could all of a sudden act like he was the best person on all of Berk? They might have been ready to move on from the past, but he sure wasn't. He wasn't ready to let go of all they had done to him and vice versa.

Astrid must have had some sort of positive feelings for him, whether they were platonic or not was something he hadn't figured out yet, because she had kissed him earlier that week.

He just didn't know if she had fallen for the guy who took her on a flight on his dragon, or himself. He was still Hiccup. He was still small and scrawny. He was still the same person. He just had a dragon and lacked part of a limb now.

He didn't know if she was just feeling sorry for him, if she just pitied him for the loss of his left foot. He didn't want any pity from anyone. Many previous Vikings had lost appendages before; he was neither the first nor the last. Hel, Gobber was missing half of his limbs, _and _a tooth, and no one treated him like he was made of glass or the best Viking there ever was.

So why was it that wherever he went, he was followed by amiable waves and kind greetings of well-wishing. It was alien, not to mention smothering. He couldn't go anywhere without being attacked by people wanting to talk to him and become his best friend.

'No thanks,' he would think. 'I already have one of those. You know, the one you almost killed.'

Said best friend rumbled underneath him as he absentmindedly scratched behind his ears and under his chin.

"Why does everything have to be different, bud?" he asked his companion, even though he knew he would never get an answer. Toothless merely whined and nudged Hiccup's hand with his head.

Hiccup uncrossed his feet – well, foot. He was still getting used to the metal in place of his foot. His blacksmithing mentor had said it would take time to heal both his mind and his stump. Hiccup just hoped it would take a short amount of time. He hated feeling like he was broken.

He breathed, taking in the fresh air of the cove and stared out to the lake. This was the first time in a long time he felt truly at peace. He couldn't believe that less than two weeks ago, he had fought the Red Death and almost died. Less than two weeks ago, he was meant to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in the arena and his dad had unofficially disowned him.

His dad: Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan trib. He seemed to think that because Hiccup had accepted his apology out on the battlefield, though rather quickly (ad one couldn't forget that he didn't know if he was going to make it out alive), he was null for all the things he had ever said to Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't hate his dad, not at all. He hated the way that he thought that he could finally be proud of him because he had killed the Red Death. He was proud of what he'd done, not of who he was.

Part of Hiccup believed that his father could never be proud of the Hiccup that sat in his room and drew blueprints for inventions. The Hiccup that took the time on hunting trips to smell flowers and admire the scenery. The Hiccup that was the first Viking in history that couldn't kill a dragon. The Hiccup that screwed up everything he touched. His father was so proud of this 'new Hiccup', but Hiccup didn't feel any different.

His leg ached sometimes, but that was the only difference.

He brought back to reality by Toothless nudging him in the side with his nose. His green eyes were large and his pupils wide and excited.

"Ready to go, bud?" Hiccup asked, pushing himself up from his sitting position using the Night Fury as a brace. Toothless shot him a gummy smile and flicked his tail in anticipation like a cat would. He hobbled over to his saddle and managed to get on it with some maneuvering and help from his dragon.

As they flew above the clouds, Hiccup realized something.

Without these changes, he never would have never acquired his best friend. He wouldn't have this precious bond over missing tail fin and missing left foot.

He reached up to touch the clouds; the fine mist brushing his fingertips and coating them in moisture. He breathed in the cold wind, wishing to savour the feeling of complete freedom.

And he realized that change could also be good. He just needed time to heal.

* * *

_I feel like Hiccup wouldn't have just forgiven everyone in the village. I mean, they treated him like absolute crap for the first fifteen or so years of his life, and now they decided that just because he tamed a dragon, he could be their new best friend. Granted, the change was good, but it wasn't fair to Hiccup. Everyone just assumed he wouldn't be resentful, which really pisses me off._

_Anyway, please review. Reviews are the only sort of payment FF authors get for their work._

_DFTBA!_

_-Lou_


	2. Mom

_So, this is another one I had lying around my files._

_Warning: spoilers for HTTYD2._

_Enjoy the fluff!_

_Music for this is 'Marchin On' by OneRepublic._

_Setting: A couple days after the events of HTTYD2_

* * *

_Mom_

* * *

"So, who's the girl?"

Hiccup jumped away from the project he was working on for one of the villagers. He may have been chief now, but he wasn't about to give up blacksmithing just because he was busy with his new responsibilities. It something he loved to do and he'd be damned if he quit.

He turned around to see his mother, her hands clasped in front of her long brown skirt and her green eyes shining.

"Wh-What?" he asked, nervously.

"Well, I just assumed that, since you two weren't exactly kissing chastely in front of the whole village,-"

Hiccup cut her off. "Oh. Oh, right, I'm sorry." He closed his sketchbook and began mildly tidying his desk. "That's, um, Astrid Hofferson." His cheeks flushed pink and he rubbed the back of his next.

He didn't know why he didn't mention to his mom his long-time girlfriend. It really made no sense, but he assumed it was because he was so caught up in his mother and the dragons and Drago that he completely forgot that his mother wouldn't know.

It was common knowledge that the two young Vikings were together for good; that they were in it for the long run. It must have slipped his mind that his mother hadn't been around Berk for nearly twenty years.

"Ah," Valka smiled. "Hofferson… Oddny and Agi's daughter?"

Hiccup nodded, his blush fading but his fingers still twisting nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous: probably because this was his mother and he wanted her to like his girlfriend. They were both so important to him and he wanted them to have a relationship like the one Astrid had had with his father.

The two had grown closer over the five years of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. Astrid was almost as cut up as him when he was killed. Murdered by Drago Bludvist.

He shook his head; he didn't want to think about that now.

"Yeah," he said, piling papers into the corner of his desk.

Valka opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a female voice calling into the shop.

"Babe?" It was the Hofferson girl herself.

She entered the back room of the shop like she had done so many times before. Her hair was glued to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. She had been training.

"Oh!" she said when she noticed Hiccup's mother standing behind Hiccup himself. She had clearly interrupted a conversation. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize…"

"It's fine, Astrid," Hiccup said, walking up to her and pecking her cheek in greeting. "Did you need something?"

His hand found her waist and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach through the fabric of her shirt. "Um, yeah. My axe is blunt again."

She pulled the weapon from behind her. "No problem." Hiccup grabbed the axe away from her, stumbling a bit under its weight. He managed to maneuver his way to the main room of the smith. Astrid and his mom followed close behind him.

"You're the Hofferson girl," Valka said to the young blonde.

Astrid nodded and leaned against the doorframe. It wasn't a question.

"And you're, er, seeing my son?" Valka twisted her fingers the same way Hiccup did when he was nervous.

Astrid smiled at the mention of the Chief. "Yeah. For about five years now."

Valka's eyes widened. "I didn't know it was so long." She pursed her lips, staring at her boy working the blade of the large axe on the spinning, stone wheel. "I missed a lot," she murmured, mainly for herself.

"Yeah, you did," Astrid said. "But there's still a lot left."

"So, you don't hate me for leaving?" Valka asked. She felt so incredibly inferior beside the girl, who had known he son for so much longer than her, knew him so much better than her.

Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup trusts you. That's good enough for me. Believe it or not, the dork is actually a pretty good judge of character."

Valka smiled and touched Astrid's arm. The touch was soft and gentle, a mother's touch. "Are there any plans for marriage?" she asked. Her anxiety was beginning to fade around the blonde warrior.

"A couple," she grinned. "We've talked about it, but we're not entirely sure when. It's kind of an 'it'll happen when it happens' sort of thing. I, personally, think that Hiccup's just too chicken to ask me. I don't know why; he knows what my answer will me."

Valka laughed. The blonde decided she liked the way her boyfriend's mother laughed; with her whole body and her head thrown back.

"And what would your answer be?" Valka asked.

"Yes, of course."

Hiccup walked up to the pair of women, newly sharpened axe in hand. "One sharpened axe for you, milady." He handed her the axe and trapped her other hand in his.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're a dork, but thanks," she said fondly, lacing her fingers with his.

"Says you," Hiccup shot back. "And anything for you, Astrid. Everything go okay?" he asked, licking his lips nervously.

Astrid shot him a weird look. "Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Hiccup stuttered, becoming awkward once again.

"It went perfectly fine, son," Valka assured, grinning at the pair of lovers. They reminded her so much of her and Stoick and their firsts months together as a married couple.

Their fathers had arranged their marriage when they were a couple years younger than the pair in front of her. Valka was the daughter of one of the best warriors on the Isle of Berk, who had passed away not a month after watching his daughter marry. Their relationship had started out awkward, but soon began to blossom into a beautiful romance, not unlike the romance of her son.

Hiccup grinned goofily, pecking his lady swiftly on the lips. "Want to go flying?" he asked.

"What about your chief duties?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"I have the afternoon off and Toothless hasn't been out in days. He's getting annoying." Hiccup grabbed her hands in his.

Astrid smirked. "Okay, okay. I'll wait for you outside."

When she was gone, Valka touched her son on the arm just as he was about to turn away. He turned to her and she said, "She really is beautiful."

Hiccup smiled blissfully. "I know."

"You picked well, Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup shrugged, thinking. "We picked each other," he decided after a while.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! I don't care if you're chief now, I will still kick your sorry butt if you keep me waiting much longer!"

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I gotta go. Love you, mom."

He raced out of the smith and Valka stared at his shrinking figure, smiling sadly. She really had missed a lot.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

_Reviews are the only kind of payment fanfiction authors get for their work. Please leave me a review telling me whether it was good or absolutely horrible._

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_DFTBA!_

_-Lou_


	3. Caught

_It's short, I'm warning you. But it's fluffy and a little smutty (?). Nothing too sexy, I assure you. Not like most of you haven't read something worse somewhere, anyway, lol._

_And I had fun writing it. I love awkward Stoick and Hiccup and Astrid._

_Music for this is 'Play With Fire' by Vance Joy._

_Setting: About a year before HTTYD2. No spoilers._

* * *

_Caught_

* * *

"Holy Freyja."

There was another gasp and the tightening of grip.

Hiccup lifted his head from Astrid's neck and grinned cockily. They were in his bedroom, her butt resting on his desk and her legs wrapped around his hips.

She glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Don't you look so smug," she snapped.

The young Viking laughed and gripped her hips tighter. Astrid tightened her hold on his shoulders, her nails digging into the smooth skin as he repeated his previous action. She let out a hiss and whine of pleasure.

"I think I have a right to be smug," he mumbled, sliding his nose along her jaw. "I mean, I'm the only one who can make you make that sound. And it's kind of awesome."

Astrid turned red. "I hate you, Haddock."

"Mm…" he murmured, pressing another kiss to her neck, just beneath her jaw. "No you don't. You love me. Why else do you put up with me?"

She pulled away from him so her nose was brushing his. "I barely do," she said cheekily and kissed him again. Her fingers slid into his hair, knotting themselves in the auburn locks and his hands slid up her stomach and rested themselves on her ribcage.

They were so immersed in what they were doing they didn't noticed the heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"Hiccup, I-"

Stoick paused, his eyes widening at the scene he had just walked into.

His nineteen-year-old son was pressed up against his girlfriend, his shirt long since finding its way off of his torso and to the ground. Astrid's shoulder pads and studded skirt were missing; cast away amongst the rest of the mess he called a room, leaving her in only her woolen leggings and knit shirt, which had ridden up to expose her midriff that was covered in pink fingerprints.

Stoick didn't even want to know where his son had acquired the brown, bruise-like markings on his neck. He was already thinking of some disturbing mental images he didn't need confirmed.

Astrid's blue eyes widened when she saw Stoick enter the room and quickly pushed Hiccup away from her.

He shot her a confused look but noticed his father standing in the doorway, his mouth agape, and he quickly turned a brilliant red, stepping away from his desk.

"Um, uh, yeah," Astrid stuttered. "I should probably go…" She hopped off of the desk and collected her discarded clothing. "It was nice seeing you Hiccup," she said, still blushing, and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Hiccup could only switch from gaping at her and his father, his green eyes wide.

She looked down at her boots as she passed her boyfriend's father. "Chief," she said stiffly and hurried passed him down the stairs.

"Er…" Hiccup said after a while. Suddenly, he realized he still lacked a shirt and went to put one on, his blush spreading to his neck and shoulders.

Oh gods, had his father really just seen that? Had he really just seen him making out with Astrid, shirtless nonetheless?

"Um, right," Stoick said gruffly. "Well, I'm, uh, happy for you, son."

"Oh gods," he groaned. "No, oh my gods don't say anything."

"Well, son, we do have to talk about this-"

Hiccup interrupted him, waving his hands dramatically. "No, we really, _really_ don't."

"If you and Astrid are sleeping together, then we need to get you two married as soon as possible," Stoick stated, becoming firm, placing his large hands on his hips.

"We aren't – I'm not – We aren't sleeping together," he managed to force out, rubbing his face and ruffling his tousled hair.

Stoick raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Hiccup groaned.

"We _aren't,_" he insisted. "We were just… Kissing." He took a sudden interest in the wall beside him.

Stoick stared at him, his expression neutral. _Oh boy,_ Hiccup thought. _Here it comes._

To his surprise, Stoick just started laughing. Hiccup laughed along nervously, not knowing how to react. His father clapped him on the back, a little too hard but it didn't make him stagger anymore like it would have a couple years ago.

"Look at you, son!" he cried, delighted. "You're the pride of Berk, and now you've got the lady to boot. Oh, Spitelout is going to love this…"

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I'll leave you to your business. Just wanted to tell you that there's a meeting in the Mead Hall after dinner. And you have to go."

"Um, okay," Hiccup said weakly, simply happy his father wasn't going to give him 'The Talk' again. He really didn't need to hear that for a second time.

Stoick laughed and stomped down the stairs, his heavy footfalls echoing through the house.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He ran to the window in his room usually reserved for Toothless and called, "Astrid?" quietly.

The blonde fell through the window. "Thanks, Stormfly," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around the future Chief's neck.

"Now," she said, pulling him back to his bed, "where were we?"

Hiccup grinned, throwing his shirt off once again. She smirked.

* * *

_Cheeeeekyyyyyyyyy…!_

_I'm just kidding._

_I feel like Hiccup and Astrid are too smart to not figure out a way to continue their antics even after someone caught them. They're both too clever and stubborn._

_Please leave me a review, even just a few words makes my day._

_DFTBA!_

_-Lou_


	4. From Afar

_Mild spoilers for HTTYD2 ahead. Just a forewarning to those who still haven't seen it and such._

_It's short and fluffy. Enjoy._

_Music for this is 'From Afar' by Vance Joy and 'Touch' by Troye Sivan._

_Setting: Post-HTTYD2._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 1 or 2. All rights go to Dreamworks. I only own this little idea._

* * *

"If someone told me seven years ago that I'd be laying beside Astrid Hofferson without myself being half-dead and her tied up and forced here, I'd have told them that they need to see Gothi for a demon in their brain."

Astrid sat up and stared at her boyfriend of six years. They were currently leaning against a tree at the edge of the Cove. Hiccup was stretched out, his prosthetic leg resting atop his boot and his lean arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards in some sort of smile.

Astrid rubbed her hands on her leggings, her lips pursed in thought.

"Yeah, well, if someone told me I'd be completely smitten for the chief's son seven years ago, their mother wouldn't even recognize them," Astrid said, picking at her nails. They were short and there was dirt under them; she'd have to do something about that later tonight.

Hiccup opened one eye and glanced at the lovely woman beside him. He took in her long hair, falling out of its braid it had been writhen in so carefully and gluing itself onto her lips. Her legs slightly were bent and covered by navy leggings. Her skirt was bunched up by her hips, having ridden up before when they had been doing other, not-totally-innocent things.

Her tone of voice sounded angry but with an undertone of guilt.

"I'm not angry, you know," Hiccup voiced, pushing himself into a sitting position by digging the heels of his hands into the dark, damp soil. He rubbed his hands together, removing the dirt that had stuck itself onto his hands.

"I never said you were," Astrid clipped and bit her lips, a habit she was prone to. One could say it was her tell.

"Astrid…" Hiccup tried to grasp her hands, but she turned away, hugging her middle. He bit his lip. "Astrid, come on, I'm trying to talk to you."

The blonde Viking sighed and resigned herself to her fate. She faced Hiccup.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to attack you or something. You know, with what I said before. What I _meant_ was that I had accepted that I would have to admire you from afar. I had accepted the fact that you'd end up with, I don't know, Snotlout or something, and that I'd be alone, loving you from afar. I just kinda figured that I would never have an actual chance…" He trailed off.

Astrid removed her hands from the brunette's grasp and caressed his cheek. Her long, thin fingers glided gently down his cheek, the stubble rough under the pads of her fingers. She smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Hiccup leaned into her touch, his precise and nibble hand that had created so many thing covering her roughened one, one that had destroyed so many with an axe. It made her wonder who was really the stronger: her destruction or his creation?

"I forgave you a long time ago," he murmured. "It didn't come as a surprise, really. When you rejected me, I mean. And I don't blame you, I really don't. You didn't want to be associated with 'Hiccup the Useless'-"

"Don't say that!" Astrid scolded, pulling her hand away from his face. "I never called you that."

He pursed his lips. "I know…"

"I know I should have done something about… About everyone picking on you, all because you were different, and that was really wrong that I didn't. But, I never called you useless. Because I knew you weren't." She ran a hand through her hair, until she got to the beginning of her Dutch plait. She found the end of her braid and undid the yarn that held it in place, winding the loose wool around her index finger.

She began undoing it, running her hands through the golden tresses, until it hung down her back, wavy and shinning and still a little damp from her morning wash. Hiccup reached up and ran his fingers through it, combing through the knots and tangles.

"I never said you did," he answered. "Like I said, I'm just so… Happy I get to be here with you. The fact that you're letting me do _this_-" He gestured to his fingers that were now re-braiding her corn silk hair. "-it just seems surreal. And I'm just so, so happy."

She smiled. "I don't say it enough but… You know I love you, right? Like, I'd much rather be here with you than with Snotlout or something."

"I love you, too," he hummed. He'd said it more than once now, multiple times, in reality, but he still liked how it felt. "And I know you didn't think I was useless or anything. Because you trusted me to sharpen your axe… And that's super special and everyone else asked me right away if Gobber was in, and if he wasn't they would either walk or they would watch me like a hawk while I was…" He stopped himself, realizing that he was rambling. "Yeah," he finished, awkward as ever.

"I let you sharpen my axe," Astrid said slowly, her fingers playing with his, lacing and unlacing them together, "because you always did the best job. Gobber was great, but he's big and burly and doesn't know what it's like to be… Small. You do, though. And you always got that."

"Me?" Hiccup scoffed, flexing an almost-invisible bicep. "Small? You must have been eating dragon nip, Milady, because I am the manliest man on this island."

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him lightly.

"Shut up, Haddock."

Hiccup sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "We should probably head back to the village. I've got chiefing to do. You know, all the official, important stuff."

Astrid grabbed the hand he offered her, stretching her arms above her head and straightening her skirt.

"Yup, I bet you goofing off with Toothless and mimicking Gobber is very official."

"Hey," Hiccup scolded. "We do other stuff too, you know!"

Astrid snorted. "I'll bet." She mounted Stormfly, patting the Nadder lightly a few times on her neck.

"We do!" Hiccup protested, saddling Toothless.

"Sure thing, babe," Astrid called and took to the sky.

Hiccup followed her, protesting loudly in her wake.

* * *

_I was looking through my old documents and this was three quarters finished. So I finished it. And it's fluffy and cute and kinda insightful (?). I dunno. Tell me what you think, please._

_I love you all very much and thanks so much for all the kind reviews. They make my day._

_DFTBA!_

_-Lou_


End file.
